moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zevrad Stargazer
#Personality|Personality}} #Appearance|Appearance}} #Inheritance Weapon|Arsenal}} #Demonic Powers|Powers}} #The Overture|Legion}} #War of the Thorns|Battle for Azeroth}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Trivia|Misc}} #Gallery|Artwork}} }} (Formerly) (Formerly) ----|Row 6 title = Age|Row 6 info = ??????????|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Alignment|Row 8 info = Chaotic Good|Row 9 title = Family|Row 9 info = ---- Edis Kaelah - Adopted Daughter ( ) Senrisa Moonsayer - Wife ( ) ----|Row 10 title = Demon Name|Row 10 info = Mal'akor|imagewidth = 300|image3 =Zevrad Throne.jpg |tab3 =Liar's Chair |caption3 =Created by BellaBergolts. I wear this crown of thorns. Upon my liar's chair. Full of broken thoughts. I cannot repair. - Hurt |image5 =Zevrad - 3D Model (No Glow with Background).png |tab5 =3D Model |caption5 =Created by Felplauge (Sasha Storm) |image4 = Zevrad - RobCV.jpg|tab4 = Metamorphosis|caption4 = Created by RobCV. Listen to: Forever Lost - Tom Player.}} Zevrad Stargazer is the fusion of both a Demon and a Kaldorei / Night Elf male who joined the ranks of the Illidari / Demon Hunters and became one of their Slayers. A title bestowed to an Illidari with high prestige whose goals were to see the safety of Azeroth and the destruction of the Burning Legion. However, was this so? The Demon Gan'arg, Mal'akor, had taken control over the Night Elf's body along with his role and memories. No one knows what had become of the Night Elf's soul other than Mal'akor but, if one looked closely, a hint of his essence still lingers inside. For many years, Zevrad had followed the teachings of the Illidari to survive and avoid suspicion. His performance within their ranks was mediocre when it came to both agility and strength. What he excelled in were the fields of illusions and soul manipulation which made him one of the most cunning hunters among the Illidari. Personality He was at first amoral, arrogant, and unnecessarily cruel toward others who dared stand against him. He was quite stubborn and would do things that others were afraid of doing. If something pushed him in one direction, then he would face it head-on. Nowadays, he somewhat attempts to give respect and kindness to others. Especially for those who pursue freedom, have strong beliefs, and desire for a better tomorrow. This shift in personality started to form when he met his companions, Michita and Eve, along with adopting a young Draenei child named Edis. Appearance Zevrad gives the aura of a demon due to the presence of his horn and the mask he wears. It is unknown how old the mask is but one can see that it has been through countless battles due to the cracks and discoloration. A physical trait, unique to Mal'akor, is present in the form of an elongated tail. He can use this tail in combat for mobility and combat purposes on the ground. The tail is very flexible and agile, can extend up to 40ft long, has scales that are as hard as steel, and can sharpen its tip that is comparable to any blade. In combat, spikes will form in various parts of his body (shoulders, arms, and back) due to the hardening of his skin. This ability allows him to endure almost any physical attack but his flesh is still vulnerable to magical abilities. Inheritance Weapon A weapon had yet to exist that could be compatible with Zevrad's physiology due to his hybrid nature. So, as a tinkerer, he used his knowledge and skills to craft a weapon that would grow with him. An inheritance weapon. The name of the weapon would be known as Demonion Edge with the ability to grant the wielder the trait known as Demolution. Demonic Powers Zevrad possesses the power of the Fel to empower his body that would allow him to perform destructive attacks with either his fists, weapons, or spells. Constant use of these abilities will gradually corrupt and decay his body to a withered state. So he resolved these problems by using three components that would act as a conduit to channel his abilities. # Masque of Souls # Memento Mori # Demonion Edge Fel magic is a minor trait of what Zevrad could perform since his capabilities lie in the manipulation of the soul. Soul Slayer The container of Life is the Body whereas the core of Life is the Soul. It is the essence defined by the mental abilities of a living being through reason, character, feeling, consciousness, memory, perception, thinking, etc. One can interact with the Soul based on the purity and level of their mental energy and abilities as an individual. Zevrad interacts with another person's Soul using the Masque of Souls and Memento Mori. He had secretly learned the techniques of his master as a servant to an Inquisitor in his previous life and had adopted it, once again in secret, as his own after his rebirth. So far, he is the only Soul Slayer to date. Ultimate Ability - Soul Realm The Soul Realm is one that centers around the materialization and projection of one's inner world following the Thaumaturgical Theory: World Egg. The created worlds are separated from reality and are a product of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same if strong enough. The realm can materialize and the people consumed will be transported into the inner world of the conjurer. Practitioners normally make use of this ability without affecting reality such as, in Zevrad's case, the distortion and manipulation of the souls. NOTE: Conditions to materialize the realm requires an astronomical amount of energy (both Mana and Fel) and pure soul intent. Meaning that Zevrad would avoid using this technique as much as possible since the backlash is quite severe. History The Overture Mal'akor was a foolish Gan'arg who was given the task to craft weapons and armor for the Burning Legion. The demon excelled in this role but, as time passed, it grew in curiosity towards the other races. Mainly the emotions he was unable to feel. * Contentment * Compassion * Forgiveness * Empathy * Love Little did he knew that Fate would answer his curiosity with Death. Mal'akor - Inspired by Lemonhope The One or The Other The unnamed Night Elf part of Zevrad sought after Illidan in order to join his crusade against the Burning Legion. It was at the Black Temple, Outland where they were trained as they faced many challenges and life-threatening situations. He did not falter in fear nor despair for his commitment drove him to continue forward in order to become a Demon Hunter. The final and most crucial step of the training required him to devour the physical heart of a demon. Allowing him to bind the soul to his own in order to gain the abilities that the Demon posses. The ritual forced him to relive some of his most tragic and suppressed memories that could drive any sane person insane. This lasted until the same visions that Illidan saw traumatized him to point where he fell unconscious. The process, afterward, was seen as a success by the Illidari and Zevrad Stargazer was born. Little did they knew that the unthinkable occurred as the Demon Gan'arg, Mal'akor, had possessed the Night Elf's body due to his wits and cunning abilities. Mal'akor tricked the unnamed Night Elf into a trap allowing the little Demon to absorb him instead. The fusion between the two could not be unfused by any means that he knew. And with no guarantee of reincarnation to the twisting nether when killed, he forced himself into servitude to Illidan and his crusade against the Burning Legion. Several months passed and Mal'akor, under the guise of Zevrad, had gained the loyalty and trust of his fellow peers. It was during the siege of the Black Temple by the adventurers of the Alliance and Horde that Zevrad had finally found an opportunity to desert the Illidari and seek out his fellow brethren. Unfortunately, fate would have it where he would help lead a campaign against the Legion at Marduum. After completing his mission and returning to the Black Temple, Zevrad saw the body of Illidan on the ground surrounded by the Wardens and Maiev Shadowsong. He rejoiced in his mind and immediately ran across the roof as fast as he could when the battle between the Illidari and Wardens commenced. But the battle was immediately over as Maiev used some unknown ability to imprison them using the Fel coursing through their veins. Vault of the Wardens "Illidari, I have spent my entire life as keepers of the wicked. Thousands of years, my only solace, knowing the world was kept safe from your kind. But I would do anything to save Azeroth. Even if it means releasing you. Will you help us, Demon Hunter?" '' ''- Maiev Shadowsong Ten years passed and the need of the Illidari was dire if the Wardens willingly freed them from their prisons. With Zevrad's freedom, instead of seeking revenge, he fought together with the Wardens to escape. Afterward came an opportunity for the Illidari needed to reorganize themselves. It was then that he vanished into the shadows and sought after his fellow brethren at the Broken Shore. Zevrad noticed the Fel magic piercing the sky at the Broken Shore and the epicenter of the magic is known as the Tomb of Sargeras. Inside was the infamous orc warlock, Gul'dan, and it was he who gave Zevrad the order return to the Illidari and act as a spy. The Broken Isles Zevrad explored the various lands at the Broken Isles where he acted as a double agent against the denizens of Azeroth. Once again he suffered the humiliation of serving the llidari by obtaining artifacts and resources. Little did he knew that the identity of the Night Elf was beginning to be the dominant personality due to the constant interaction with the mortals. Time continued to the event where the essence of Mal'akor and the Night Elf began to merge as one. Conflicted, he sought after Gul'dan to report to him of his dilemma. He, ironically, hoped that the orc would help solve the situation but to no success. For the warlock betrayed him as he chuckled "It would appear that your worth has reached its course, little Demon. Therefore, I have no use for you." Gul'dan then stretched out his hand as he began to chant his warlock magic in demonic language. Sweat dripped on the back of Zevrad and, with great effort, he Fel Rushed out of the room along with Blur and Nether walking abilities as he made his way out of the city of Suramar. Zevrad made his way to a balcony overlooking the shores of Suramar but was heavily injured with his left arm missing, his legs pierced, and excessive bleeding from his side. "Give up, little Demon." Gul'dan said with an arrogant smirk on his face "I am giving to you what you wanted. Release from your torment." Zevrad knew Gul'dan's words to be utter nonsense for if he were to die, then the soul of Mal'akor and the Night Elf would still be intertwined with each other just like the Demon back at the Fel Hammer. Vengeance Incarnate I am Vengeance Incarnate. Thorns are my body and Fel is my blood. I have endured over a thousand blades. Familiar of Death yet cling to Life. And so I gaze, Chaos Nephilim Star. Zevrad survived the encounter with Gul'dan by throwing himself towards the waters below and his body was recovered by wandering adventurers. The adventurers took him to Dalaran's hospital where he recovered for several months due to being in a comatose state. It was during this time that Mal'akor was having an internal struggle with the other Night Elf persona. The aftermath resulted in Mal'akor absorbing more of the Night Elf's core essence affecting him by showing more positive emotions. Zevrad awoke from his coma and what greeted him was a young Ren'dorei named Eve Ariel Emberbane and a stoic Worgen named Michita Atiel Royal. The two were the ones who found Zevrad on the shores of Stormheim and the interaction between the three was when he discovered the meaning of friendship. Weeks passed and condition of Zevrad had recovered to a healthy state with the missing limb on his left arm having regrown thanks to the medical techniques of the Illidari and his body's regeneration ability. By the time that he was discharged from the hospital was the time when the attack on Nighthold was being prepared. The unified forces of the Horde and Alliance against the forces of Nighthold lead to the victory and defeat against Gul'dan. It was during the final fight with the warlock that Illidan's soul was reunited with his body and, in Gul'dan's weakest state, Illidan destroyed the warlock in both body and soul. Never to be reincarnated. Tomb of Sargeras The death of Gul'dan had left the Tomb of Sargeras without a master but demons and other vile creatures still poured out of the Tomb of Sargeras. The final push to close the gate drew nigh and, with Illidan back in the fight, the Illidari had reorganized into a force that was stronger than before. Zevrad and the other adventurers of the Horde and the Alliance once again pushed back the forces of the Legion all the way to Kil'jaeden himself. The adventurers were teleported to his command ship once all the threat inside the tomb were wiped out and it was there that the Demon Lord made his final stand. The adventurers were able to defeat the Demon Lord with the aid of the artifact weapons and their allies: Illidan, Velen and Khadgar. In his final struggle, Kil'jaeden had set his command ship to self-destruct dooming everyone on board. It was at that moment that Illidan used the Sargerite Keystone to open a colossal gateway that connected the command ship to Azeroth. Khadgar then teleported him and his allies to safety but little did they know that Illidan's actions had also connected both Azeroth and Argus together. The home planet of the Burning Legion was within traveling distance and the efforts to close the portal had been for nothing. Shadow of Argus Argus was the planet where Zevrad found a female Draenei child who was crystallized in stasis. Upon placing a hand on the crystal, the material shattered and the child was unintentionally set free. The first reactions she gave were the cries for help and the questioning of why she could no longer see. The continuous plea of the child shattered the barriers that sealed his emotions for it reminded him of a past event that happened several years ago. The effects of the seal being broken resulted in the complete synchronization of the two individual (the Demon and Night Elf) spirits creating the perfect form. What was supposed to be the salvation of the child had become the destruction of Mal'akor. For the Demon had started to feel empathy and other emotions he had never felt before. This newfound perspective affected him by viewing his past actions in shame and guilt thereby, to atone for his past, he decided to care for the poor lonely child, Edis Kaelah. Zevrad continued his expedition to eradicate and disrupt the plans of the Burning Legion after safely escorting Edis to the Vindicaar. With a new outlook in life, he became more powerful due to the fiery emotions that he had within him. This fire allowed him to reach a new level that he could never before perform. A new transformation. The Burning Throne The forces of Azeroth and Army of the Light were finally able to make their way to center and source of the Legion's power, Antorus. Using the Crown of the Triumvirate, they were able to breach the wall of the citadel to advance towards the seat of power. Many obstacles were present before reaching the throne and, despite the challenges, they still pressed forward. Zevrad, with his new powers, was one of the adventurers who played a significant role in this campaign. He helped pave a way through the demons all the way to the Seat of the Pantheon. It was there that they made their final stand by facing the Avatar of Argus the Unmaker. To prevail against Argus, the Titans of the Pantheon empowered the adventurers and Zevrad to have a fighting chance. Unfortunately, Zevrad died during that battle despite having an inheritance weapon, new transformation, and the power of the Titans. He stood between the realm of life and death and what was a matter of seconds, in reality, was an eternity in the afterlife. It was there that he met an apparition of the Night Elf's past as the greeter of Death, Senrisa Moonsayer. The Final Stand Eonar used her titan powers (Gift of the Life-Binder) to resurrect the fallen adventurers of Azeroth to fight once more against Argus. With this blessing, they were able to make a final stand against the corrupted Titan and defeat him once and for all. With Argus defeated, the Titans could now focus their efforts towards their fallen companion, Sargeras. Their combined efforts took him away from Azeroth and into his seat on the Pantheon where Illidan awaited as his jailer. However, Sargeras' last act gravely injured Azeroth by impaling the planet with his sword causing Azeroth to bleed Azerite all over the world. Dark Energies of the sword were sweeping into Azeroth's heart affecting the titan until the champions drained the energies using their artifact weapons. Zevrad contributed to this act by using his inheritance weapon, Demonion Edge, which resulted in catastrophic effects towards his health for the Fel Energies within his body had become chaotic. Come What May The dark energies shattered Zevrad's weapon, Demonion Edge, that then seeped into his blood affecting his body to decay at an alarming rate. This condition forced him to feel the frailty that most mortals have to live with every day. This new experience increased his admiration for those who lived short lives such as Humans. Both the Night Elf and Demon part of Zevrad lived very long lives and never had to deal with the weakness of their bodies. Despite their age. Now, with time against him, he had to live life as best he could just as he promised Senrisa. He started by renouncing his title and position among the Illidari to change the destiny of Edis by adopting her to love and cherish as his own. Together they explored the cities of the Alliance in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. There they interacted with many people of various races and each moment was a blessing. Their journey would shortly end once they settled in Pandaria for Zevrad had been summoned to heed the call of the Alliance. War of the Thorns The nursery rhyme was written by Zevrad Stargazer using the rhythm and melody from ring around the rosie. Flames surround the World Tree. Teldrassil is Burning. Ashes, ashes. It all comes down. Flames surround the World Tree. The Banshee Queen, she burns me. Ashes, ashes. It hurts. So. Much. Flames surround the World Tree. Screams and Death Surround me. Ashes, ashes. We all. Fall. Down. -Written by Zevrad Stargazer. The Tide Rises (WIP) Ghosts of the Pasts (WIP) Relationships Edis Kaelah - The Daughter Edis Kaelah is a Draenei child who was found on Argus without any memories of her previous life due to being crystalized for countless years. Only time can tell whether or not her memories would one day return to her. Zevrad's main focus today is the care and nurture of Edis Kaelah after the defeat of the Legion and return to Azeroth. He journies to several regions with Edis to have her know the planet that they were now staying on and meet various people of different sizes and races. The two were inseparable, but duty demanded Zevrad to fight for the Alliance. He does so, despite his condition, to one day create a world where Edis can happily live in... without him. Lady and the Hound The Worgen Michita Atiel Royal and his Ren'dorei companion, Eve Ariel Emberbane, saved Zevrad's life on multiple occasions during the events of the Legion. They first met at Dalaran's hospital where Zevrad woke up from his coma and found that they were the ones who brought him back to safety. Their first interaction was awkward but, as the day passed, signs of friendship started to blossom due to Eve's kindness and Zevrad's changed personality during his comatose state. Together, they had banded together with the forces of Azeroth to push back the forces of the Burning Legion at the Broken Isles, the Tomb of Sargeras, and finally Argus. Their constant cooperation had brought forth the understanding of companionship to Zevrad. Something that he had never once felt before. After the events of Argus, they had enjoyed all enjoyed the time of peace in the various locations of Azeroth. For a while. The Lost Wanderer Alkamaeus was a Death Knight whose sole purpose was the annihilation of the followers of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil. For years, a female Orc with the alias: Doom was his comrade throughout his early years as a wanderer. Together they embarked on a mission to defeat Lord Rhayleth Iores during the Iron Horde invasion and attempted to annihilate Sylvanas Windrunner within the Undercity. They succeeded in pushing Rhayleth back but failed in their attempt against Sylvanas. With her mission half-complete, Doom laid down her blade and returned to her homeland feeling that she had completed all that she could. It was afterward that Michita and Alkamaeus had met and it was through Michita that Zevrad had met the Death Knight. The two were comrades and nothing more outside of battle. They rarely spoke, but the two trusted each other with their lives during the Legion invasion. Sadly, it would come to an end as Alkameus sacrificed himself saving the civilians within the burning tree of Teldrassil. Zevrad would never get over his death and would remember him in his private moments as a man worthy of his admiration. He was his rival in combat and there were times where he hated him, yet he loved him as a brother with all his heart. His sacrifice is due to the reason why he does not entirely hate the Undead. Senrisa Moonspeaker Zevrad has been having recurring dreams and visions of an apparition that is familiar yet foreign to him. What appears to be a High Elf with black hair and blue eyes is actually the form of the Night Elf's deceased wife, Senrisa Moonspeaker. He would experience these dreams on various nights with each dream being either an old memory or a new one. Sometimes, however, these dreams would have a sudden shift from a dream to a nightmare. These events can be considered a blessing or a curse for Zevrad since each experience tears at his emotions. Affecting him to become mentally unstable due to the cause for him to feel the passion of love or the pain of guilt. '''Note: '''Zevrad does not wish for these dreams to stop for this is the only thing that he has left that connects him to his Night Elf‘s past. Trivia IC Information * An art enthusiast. * Loves taking pictures. * Sleeps with his mask on. * Voice reference - Ron Perlman. * His Greatest Dream - 00:18-00:40. * Has an affinity with serpents and snakes. * Always has a sculpting knife and a piece of wood. * Is secretly a collector and reader of the steamy romance novels. OOC Information * DM for BNET * Discord - Zevrad#9187 * Instagram Account - @zevrad_stargazer Tribute Videos The Journey in Legion - Zevrad Stargazer The Friends Made - Back Then Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:RP-PvP Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Half Breed Category:Dor'Serrar Gallery Zevrad - Dovahcaine.jpg|The Sinister -Dovahcaine. Zevrad, Edis, and Pepe.jpg|Warm Embrace - Avengere. Zevrad & Uuna - Stained Glass.png|Stained Glass - Honorem. Zevrad - Legion.jpg|Legion - Alfianzeu. Zevrad - RobCV.jpg|Metamorphosis - RovCV. Zevrad_ProfilePic_BasicForm.jpg|Proudmoore Pride - Joseph Weston. Zevrad - Nikita Drizhenko Low Resolution.jpg| War of Thorns - Nikita Drizhenko. Gan'arg-large.jpg|Mal'akor's Race - Blizzard. Mal'akor - The Fool.jpg|Mal'akor's Original Form - Dovahcaine. Back Then.jpeg| At Proudmoore Garden - VanHarmontt. Zevrad and Senrisa.jpg| There and Back Again - BellaBergolts. Zevrad Throne.jpg| Liar's Throne - BellaBergolts. Zevrad - A Walk to Remember.png| A Flight to Remember - Jesse Karger. Chibi Zevrad.png| Chibi Zevrad - Mixiselim. Zevrad-HallowsEnd2018.png| Zevrad as Dracula - Kenyth Seyne. Zevrad - 3D Model (No Glow with Background).png| Created by Fel Plague.